Trailers are well known to carry a payload during travel between sites. Some trailers carry materials, tools or equipment to and from locations such as a construction work site. For some work environments, the trailer may carry a welding power supply, which may be used remotely at the work site. Trailers typically include a frame and ground engaging wheels connected to one or more axles. A trailer payload area carries the cargo and may be enclosed by ceiling and side walls. To connect the trailer to a towing vehicle, a hitch may be included, such as for example a ball hitch.
Frequently, welding is required where supply power may not be readily available. As such, the welding power supply may be an engine driven welding power supply incorporating a generator. The generator may supply power to the welder as well as to other power tools as may be needed on site. As different applications require different versions of welders and power tools, the trailer may be designed to carry one of many different types of welding power supplies.
Accordingly, it is not economical to design and build a different trailer for each size of welding power supply. Trailers are therefore designed to carry one of a plurality of various types of welding power supplies. As such, positioning the welding power supply onto the trailer can be critical to safely transporting the welder to and from the work site. For example, placing the center of gravity of the welder with respect to the axle is important to ensuring that the proper tongue weight results for towing purposes. More particularly, the center of gravity of the welder may be placed in front of the axle in the direction toward the trailer hitch. However, it is not always easy to ascertain the center of gravity from looking at the welding power supply. If the welder is not positioned properly, it may cause undue strain on the trailer components or destabilize the trailer during use.
In light thereof, there is a need for a system to assist a user in properly installing a welding power supply onto a trailer. The embodiments of the present invention obviate the aforementioned problems of installing trailer payloads and in particular welding power supplies.